Team Fortress 2 Miss Pauling Sex Fanfic
by Pvt.JonSnow
Summary: In this story you will be following miss pauling as she tries to escape from the system and her many sexual events. You will follow as her and other characters supporting her. rated M for mature language, strong sexual themes, etc.


-TeamFortress2-

Scout POV

I was in a small room with everyone in the team, the room was dark and had only one flickering lightbulb hanging from the ceeling, in the middle a desk where Miss Pauling was sitting and was explaning the plan.

Miss Pauling- Ok, remember this briefcase is very inportant it will tell us where BLU team will hit us and when.

Everyone in the room was tired and wanted to get on with it, so when she finnished they all left but i stayed, sitting down in one of the chairs

I looked at her and she was packing the maps and pictures until she noticeed me and said.

Miss Pauling- Yes?

Me- Well you see, i need something new, i have tons of force o natures and they are the only thing you are paying me.

Miss Pauling- Well what do you want?

Me- How about this, I take the briefcase winning the game, and you go out with me?

Miss Pauling- Well... Ok...

That boosted my confident, today i would go all out.

Me- Miss Pauling

She had returned to cleaning everything up but she looked up at me.

Me- I win the game,... and you have sex with me.

Miss Pauling- What?

Miss Pauling- thats absurd, thats prostitution, thats... wait a sec

I waited and she thought for a bit.

Miss Pauling- In the secound briefcase, you bring it to me, not to command and ill do it.

I left the room as i saw gasolining the place up with pyro and later setitng it on fire, as i wanted this.

15 minutes later

I had done it, i stole the 2nd briefcase and the rest of the round pretended to be injured while i skeaked out.

That night i went over to Miss Paulings house and she openned the door for me.

I went inside and it was pretty modern house, seemed a pretty damn good place to live in.

I gave her the briefcase and she ran with it to her living room table and openeed it with a surprising expression on her face, i didnt get to see what was inside of it though.

She looked at me.

Miss Pauling- Thank you...

She then stood up and went to the front of her staircase and went up it, upstairs she openeed a door which led to her bed room.

-Sex Scene Starts-

She turned on the lights and took of her shirt and bra showing her small perky breasts and instead of pulling down her skirt she pulled down her panties still leaving her with her panties on.

She then proceded and crimbed her bed and just laid on it.

I quickly pulled down my pants and underwear only leaving on my erection as i crimbed the bed under her.

She had her head dug into her bed as i hear a small sight as she then slowly spread her legs.

I aligned my peanus with her pussy as i gave one firm hump, she groaned as i continued, her eighter groaning or moaning every eight minutes, her pussy was very thight, it wasnt a virgin but it might as well have been, i was feeling the walls of her vagina all of the time as my modernly averege dick kept making its way deeper and deeper.

I started humping her harder as i kept seeing her body being pushed upwards her bed and back.

I grabbed her hips as i pushed her back onto me everytime she went up, Miss Pauling was a very polite girl but i was actually able to hear a "o shit" once ween i felt her pussy walls contracting onto me, thats when she orgasmed, quickly later i started to feel closer as i started humping her faster almoust not evetn humping her, i guess she felt it because she turned her head back at me and said "wait.." but that was to late as right when she said it i cummed into her pushing her up one more time as she gasped.

She then sat up and said.

Miss Pauling- Scout, omg have you no idea what youve done?

I started buckling on my pants as she continued.

Miss Pauiling- I mean do you...

Thats when a pip boy that i had managed to swipe out of one of our engeneers that was harrasing m today elecrtonicly yelled out.

Static Noise- Attention all RED team members, Miss Pauling is now a traitor, shoot on sight as we have a soldier surrounding her house.

She quicly looked at me as she didnt even say anything, she didnt even get dressed she just grabbed her white blouse and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Me- What does he mean?

I asked as i quickly went down the stairs with her.

I looked at her as she punshed one of the bricks in her house wall as the stairs that led upstair slowly went inside the wall as it revealed a new set of stairs going down through a tunnel

She ran down it as i did too.

Me- What, Miss Pauling wait up.

I yelled until she looked back at me, i then realised she wasnt looking at me as seven soldier justed down her door, she punsed another brick which then made the stair go back quickly but one of the soldiers managed to slid by and get in.

Me and Miss Pauline ran but the soldier the yelled

Soldier- FREZZE!

Me and Miss Pauline stopped with our hands in the air as we herd him load his shotgun.

We both turned around Miss Pauline now covering her breasts with her shirt as he said.

Soldier- Scout? what are you doing here?

I then realized that i could easily fool him.

Me- Nothin' i just went here to try catch Miss Pauling

Soldier- Well stand aside, sun.

I moved to the side reveiling Miss Pauling

Soldier- Miss Pauling, i got you and, why are you naked?

I saw as the soldier rubbed his finger into his helmet.

Miss Pauling- Uhh, well... I was just waiting for you!

Soldier- What?

Then Miss Pauling dropped her shirt showing of her breasts as the soldier got closser, she walked back allitle but then soldier thinking that she was telling the truth took her and pushed her against the narrow wall of the tunnel, he then pulled down his pants showing of his dick as he put it inside her pussy as i saw her with both of her hands holding the wall as he fucked her doggy style.

She was gasping for air as her glasses fell down, she grinded as soldier kept fucking her harder and harder, she looked at me wondering what to do as his large hands grabbed her ass for support.

he kept humping her faster and faster as eventually his dick acidently slidded of and on of her pussy.

Miss Pauling then said.

Miss Pauling- You arent going to cum right?

Soldier- What?

Miss Pauling realised he had no idea what she was taling about so when his dick slidded out of her again she quickly repostitioned herself so his dick would go inside her ass instead.

He didnt even noticed as he was now fucking her analy but Miss Pauling felt him getting closer to cuming.

Right when soldier was about to cum his dick slipped out of her ass and inside her pussy.

She then yelled in surprise "what"?

Right then soldier came inside of her coming so much he fell down.

I saw him fall down in front of me as i saw a rocket jumper fall from his back, i quickly took it as soldier looked at me and said.

Soldier- Sun, give me that.

I quickly fired it into the floor under him shooting him into the top of the roof of the tunnel squishing his head.

I looked at Miss Pauling as she got dressed and said

Miss Pauling- Why didnt you do that before he impregnated me?

Me- Yo, im sorry.

Thats when i felt a knife stab into my back is i fell down dying as i saw a RED spy walk over me.


End file.
